The Dying Wish
by Bloodfire87
Summary: He didn't hurt any more, he was just cold. Did his letter make it was Hedwig safe now? He hoped so because he wasn't sure he would make it. Intro of HHr. Let me know if y'all want more of it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry to all that were hoping for an update on my other stories, sadly they are being stubborn and this little bunny just hopped in and wouldn't leave. Hope y'all enjoy and read the note at the end please!

PS: I own nothing that the master Miz Rowling created first…I'm just playing with them…

**The Dying Wish**

There was really no help for him now. The sweltering summer heat was being replaced by a bone shattering cold with every shallow wet breath of air he sucked in through bloody lips. He still wasn't sure just what had happened this time; he could remember the disastrous DOM trap and then just going through the motions until taking the Express back to his relatives. Then there was that stupid "chat" the Order had had with his aunt and uncle. He could remember the entire time they were in the car, Vernon was getting a darker shade of purple, and that he had just barely managed to close the door when he was unceremoniously slammed into the wall by his uncle's massive fist. After that just more routine of six years of pent up anger, hatred, and fear. He was locked in his room, bars once more on the windows leaving only enough room for Hedwig to squeeze through with the supervised short note stating he was fine. His owl would fly off with it and the daily beating would continue. Breakfast, when Vernon returned from work, and then after supper; all with the return of the single can and cold soup and class of water to sustain him.

All that was behind him now; he knew he was dying and he found it ironic that in all the attempts by Voldemort to kill him he had survived but his fat lard of a muggle uncle succeeding in accomplishing it. He rolled his head to the side slightly to gaze out the window at the perfect view of the Dog Star from his slumped position on the floor from his latest supper get together. He hoped Hedwig had made it to the Order and his friends safely, that last letter had been simple. Everything he had was split equally between the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus all could be confirmed by Gringgotts Bank, nice and legally.

He couldn't feel his legs now and he was quickly losing his fingers while the blackness at the edge of his vision was slowly creeping inward. A weak grin pulled his mutilated face at the distant sounds of his aunt's shriek, uncle's bellows, and the rapid sounds of people running through the house. He kept his face up to keep the star in sight, ignoring the crash of the door being thrown aside and the gagging that the group went through at the stench of his blood, sweat, and other fluids began to permeate the hallway. He absently noticed someone knell down next to him only lowering his face at the soft whimper of his name. Wet, red-rimmed, brown eyes locked with his cloudy green eyes.

"Mi…" he croaked out as he attempted to bring a hand up to touch her face but losing strength halfway through.

"Oh Harry, don't speak; save your strength," Hermione gently chided as she took hold of the sticky red hand that had tried to move a moment ago. The wet chocking sound of a chuckle that came from his half smirking mouth filled the room with heaviness.

"Use that brain, Mi…I'm…I'm d-dying, not so bad…really…don't hurt, just cold," he mumbled as he stared into her eyes, watching the tears fall freely down her face. Hermione shook her head violently in denial before looking over at the sandy-haired man in the door way.

"Remus, please!"

"Mi,"

She turned back at the firmer voice that had taken so much out of him. She sobbed as he gently framed her cheek with that blood covered hand.

"Stop…promise me…you'll keep living…learn magic…keep friends…stay safe…"

"You'll be alright, Harry," she stated desperately wishing it to be true.

"Promise…" Harry repeated as he felt his life slip from him a little further. His arm was so heavy now but he kept it pressed to her cheek. He grinned at the motion of her nodding her head as she sobbed.

"Good…glad it was you I got to see last…I…love you, Mi…"

"I love you, too, Harry," she said to watch him smile just a bit brighter. Fear gripped her as his hand fell from her face and those beautiful green eyes stared into her but weren't truly seeing her. She was shaking as she grabbed his hand.

"Harry…Harry!" she screamed as she pulled his limp frame from the wall and into her arms, his face still serene as it hung limp on her shoulder. She held him tighter as someone tried to pry her away from him.

"Come on, lass, he's gone," the rough voice of Mad Eye Moody reached her ears and she shook her head.

"I won't leave him,"

"We're taking him with us, have no fear of that," Moody added as he finally managed to loosen her grip so that he could lean Harry back against the same blood stained wall, tenderly shutting his eyes. Hermione remained by his side, staring hollowly as her tears continued to fall, streaking the blood that now covered her.

"He's gone…what will I do now?" she muttered.

"Do what you promised him, lass, and remember all the times spent with him, the good and bad," Moody answered as he nodded his head to her when she looked up. She silently looked around seeing Tonks holding a crumbled Remus in the doorway, and Mr. Weasley waving his wand catching all of Harry's hidden treasures. She slowly got up and went to stand in front of the knelling werewolf until he lifted his head. She grasped his shoulders and lifted until he stood up.

"He would want you to live as well, Professor; let's take him home," she stated to see his nod then to watch him lift her friend with ease. She waited until everyone had passed her then looked back to see his translucent form hug a translucent Sirius Black then to turn to smile at her with a mock salute. Letting out a soft sad giggle, she blew him a kiss.

"Goodbye, Harry," she whispered to the fading images.

"Goodbye, Mi," came the soft brush of his voice.

Note: Okay, so I do have possibility to add on to this one and make it a longer story but I would like to hear from all y'all to see if you would want me too. Let me know which means review…


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, so here is the second chapter and I gotta say I didn't really expect the responses that I got. I hope I have made it believe able and on another note…I got the idea of well you'll see….from a pin on Pinterest, so that kernel belongs to whomever thought of it whoever you are you are awesome and I hope you don't take offense to my borrowing it. If I could find you, I would grovel at your feet. Now that that is stated I would also like to once again announce that I do not own Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius, etc…they belong to Miz Rowling…. Have fun reading and I hope to see reviews stating what y'all thought of it. The Third chapter is in the works!_

**The Dying Wish**

Chapter Two

"Well, Harry, I've got to admit I didn't think you would be here so soon. I mean come on it's not even been a year,"

Harry spun around from the sight of seeing his body wrapped in Hermione's arms. The anguished sobs coming from his best friend echoing around him still; the room around him faded slightly as he watched his godfather straighten up from lounging against the wall. Harry had only seen the man before him look that young in pictures as he gazed at the deceased wizard.

"So I really am dead, not how I pictured myself going out…I've missed you, Sirius," Harry finally said as he wrapped the older man in a hug.

"Me either, Harry, come on. There are a few people who want to see you," Sirius stated beginning to turn when he noticed his godson looking back; his heart clenched at the look in the teenagers' eyes and then at the soft goodbyes that they shared.

"Come along. She'll be alright, she'll remember her promise," Sirius muttered as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and guided him through the wall, to be blinded by a flash of white. It just dissipated just as quickly to reveal a lush meadow of bright green grass and vibrant flowers surrounded by a thick forest except for a small but quaint home that beckoned to him. Harry glanced over to see the grin and nod from Sirius, spurring him into movement. The two strolled through the grass and flowers, taking in the comforting sounds of birds singing and animals scurrying about the trees without a care in the world, well afterlife. He grinned at the soft breeze that tugged at his hair. The door opening caught his attention freezing him at the sight of a slender woman wearing a simple dark blue sundress setting off her smooth pale complexion and the auburn red hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, but the smiling emerald green eyes sparkled back at him.

"Mum…" Harry managed before the woman in the doorway rushed out to envelope him in a tight hug that left him feeling whole and loved. He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face into her hair, catching him of guard at just how short his mother was, but the hardest hitting thing was the sweet smell of honeysuckle and old books, the sound of Hermione's voice distracting him for a moment. He came back with a crash at the sound of his mother's voice saying something other than begging for his life. He looked back to see the knowing soft smile on her face. She framed his face.

"Don't worry; you'll see her again,"

"How?" He started but stopped as a tall man came out that looked like an older him, but the hazel brown eyes held a mischievousness that he didn't think his green eyes had ever gleamed with.

"Call it afterlife hindsight, Son, but I must say I hate to see you here so soon but so glad you are here," his father stated.

"Oh James," his mother muttered as she turned to roll her eyes at her husband but never letting go of Harry completely, her arm held his waist tightly.

"What, Lils, it's true, even if it doesn't last forever,"

Harry had been in a contented stupor watching his parents until his father had said that. He gaped at him as he stiffened.

"What, but I thought I was dead, doesn't that mean I stay here with you as you are dead. I distinctly remember leaving Hermione so I'm not a ghost otherwise I would be haunting her," Harry rambled as he stepped back from his parents and godfather. He watched the faces of sorrow flash through them, then to see his mother smack his father in the stomach.

"Aye, Harry, you are dead but the Big Guy has decided that you are not to remain that way, so he is allowing you a boost before sending you back," Sirius added with a shrug as he watched his godson sway just a bit.

"But how? I mean…why? I'm dead…I'm done…" Harry mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and searched the area around him franticly.

"Do you remember the prophecy that was told to you by Dumbledore? It is the reason that you are being sent back, why you are not done. The world still needs you, I am so sorry that this is being put on your shoulders but I know that you will succeed. We are allowed to teach you what you should have been taught so that you will be able to defeat the Evil and then continue to live. There is one catch but we will discuss that when it is time to send you back," Lily added as she slowly stepped up to once more frame her son's face. She smiled into the turbulent green eyes that held a harder and world weariness glint to them that her own had never held.

"I have to go back, where you aren't there?" he whispered.

"Oh, baby, time is different here, it doesn't exist. You'll stay until you are ready. There is so much you need to know," Lily pulled him into a warm embrace again. Harry looked over his mother's shoulder and up to see the encouraging grin from his father and the wink that Sirius sent his way. James held out his hand back towards the doorway that was still open behind them.

"Come on, we've got a lot to go over and the sooner that is done, the sooner the fun can begin," he announced with a broad grin. Lily squeezed slightly before letting Harry go to then take hold of his still calloused hand and lead him inside the home and over to sit at the table. Harry smirked slightly at the very Hermione look that overcame his mother when she sat down and slid a stack of paper in front of him.

"That is everything that you have been through because of the Headmaster's misunderstanding of the prophecy and what we will be trying to fix. I know this is a lot but please know that Albus Dumbledore is not a bad or evil man just very old and human. He makes mistakes just like everyone else," she continued quietly as Harry slid the stack around to read through the top page. The room spun slightly around him as his mind caught up on everything. He was dead, but he wasn't going to stay that way, he was supposed to live with Sirius not the Dursleys. That he knew already at least, but the fact that his abusive uncle was allowed to continue what he did because of a prophecy that the Headmaster had misunderstood was something else. He lifted his head, his green eyes hard shards of cold emeralds.

"He left the block on my magic that you had put there for my protection before you died so that I would be able to be killed my Voldemort because he believed that I would never be able to defeat him. He wanted me to die so he could kill the guy himself. If that's true then why do I have to go back? Dumbledore has his chance now right?" he muttered holding onto his temper tightly. Lily glanced over to James and Sirius, tears filling her eyes as she abruptly got up and ran up the stairs. James sighed as he began to pace in his own agitation, Harry watched him glare at the floor while grumbling to himself. He turned away from the sight to his godfather as he took the seat next to him.

"Harry, we were hoping to wait a while longer but I should have known better than to hope for that. The catch that we mentioned earlier comes into play here. The prophecy states that either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives in the great design of things they have made it that while Voldemort kills you, then Voldemort will live forever…" Sirius stopped as he watched as his godson's anger evaporated as the other side of the coin dropped on him. His heart broke as the pain dulled the teenager's green eyes while he shook his head in a desperate denial.

"No, please, Padfoot, tell me…tell me that when I go back I'll be able to come back here. Tell me that should I survive Voldemort I'll be able to die in peace and see you all again…" Harry slumped from his chair to collapse to the floor panting rapidly. Sirius knelt in front of him as James ran to his other side.

"Hey, we will make this work, Son. If anything, we Potters are stubborn and rule breaking pains in the arses, we'll keep you here and learn everything until you'll be so sick of us that you'll be begging to go back. Alright, come on, up you get," James stated as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"You won't be alone, there's a loop whole where Sirius is concerned. You will see him again for awhile," James added as his son looked over to his godfather to see his wink.

"Who knew that my cousin sending me through the Veil was a good thing, huh? Up and add 'em, Pup, let's go let your mum squeeze the life into you for awhile then we'll get down to business," Sirius said as lifted Harry up to stand by the teen's shoulders and then turned him to face the stairs where soft cries were still coming from a bedroom. Harry sighed and then charged up the steps like the true Gryffindor he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this is the third chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it! Review please! _

The Dying Wish

Chapter Three

Hermione Granger turned away from the bloody wall and pool of that red serum as her friend left her behind for an adventure she promised she wouldn't join him in just yet. She roughly rubbed her hand across her face smearing the red up and into her bushy hair, the coppery scent filling her nose hardening her resolve. Natural golden brown eyes narrowed into steel as she straightened her spine and began her clipped pace down the steps. She found the Dursleys huddled in the corner of their parlor as Mad-Eye Moody, Severus Snape, and Nymphadora Tonks held their wands at the disgusting pieces of filth in place while Arthur Weasley knelt next to Remus who still held onto Harry's body tightly, his face even more sunken and tormented now that his last link to his care free youth was stripped from him. She snapped her gaze away from that sight, unwilling to allow herself to crumble more just yet. Before she knew it she was breaking through the line of an auror, retired auror, and former Death Eater and standing in front of her friend's uncle, her small fists clenched at her sides. She never noticed her magic crackling around her like she had seen Harry's do before.

"Lass, don't do anything stupid,"

She ignored the thick Scottish brogue of the retired auror as she leaned forward until she was directly in Vernon Dursley's face, watching the man's beady eyes widen in his inner debate of terror and fury. With the reflexes that she had used once before in her third year, she shot her fist out connecting it to his nose hearing a satisfying crunch of cartilage breaking, then to have the tip of her wand stabbing into the fat chins of the walrus' neck when he started to bluster. The room was blissfully silent allowing Hermione's low voice to reverberate in everyone's ears.

"You are a foul, loathsome, freak, murdering your own nephew. Locking him away like a criminal, guess what he was the only thing protecting you and now that protection is gone. Should Voldemort find you in whatever prison that I put you in, I will gladly sit back, sipping tea, and watch gleefully as he tortures and kills you. I may even ask him if I can help. You are nothing but dirt that is not even worthy of those roses beneath the windows," She pushed a little harder with her wand watching with glee as blood began to slowly glide down the vine wood. Her head snapped around at the sound of Remus' broken voice.

"He's not worth it, Hermione. We will call the Muggle authorities and let them take over. Once that is over we can bury him with his parents. He wouldn't want you to stop being the gentle soul that he knew. Call them, please,"

She slowly released the pressure of her wand against Vernon's neck as she nodded to the aged werewolf, but the sight of her best friend's mutilated and abused body flashed through her mind. She couldn't stop herself and she flicked her wand over the three with a viciousness that chilled all the adults present. She sneered at the huddled forms as they cowered at her feet.

"You deserve much worse than this, I assure you," She spun on her heels and made her way through the room to make the call only stopping in the doorway at the voice of her Potions professor.

"What did you do, Ms. Granger?"

"You'll know soon enough,"

"You realize this will mean a notice from the Ministry," Snape added just as the hoot of an owl swooped in from the window with a letter. Hermione looked at her teacher with a hollowness to her eyes now that adrenaline had abandoned her, and took hold of the letter. She then dropped it to floor.

"I don't care," she stated as she started back into the entranceway where the phone was, stepping on the unopened letter in the process. Snape arched an eyebrow while looking back at Moody who was grumbling something behind him.

"Well?"

"The lass is good, I'll give her that. I can't rightly tell what she did but I do know that she password protected and linked it with her signature. She's the only one who can lift it, whatever it is," Moody announced as he stepped back from the cowering muggles. He turned back to see Hermione stepping over to Remus and knelt down in front of him, gently taking hold of Harry's limp hand.

"The police will arrive shortly, so either stay dressed as wizards or change your clothes. Again I don't care either way," she muttered never taking her eyes away from Harry's serene looking face.

"Aye, Lass, Snape, Nymphadora, stay here with Lupin and Granger. I need to inform Amelia and Albus," Moody ordered not leaving any room for argument as he popped away with a crack of dissipating air. Snape sneered at the empty space then turned back to facing the muggles as he transfigured his robes into a pair of black slacks and button up shirt. While Tonks stepped over to Remus and switched out his robes for muggle attire and then herself. She gently ran her hand through the older man's brown hair while he leaned his head to the side to rest it against her mid section.

"We'll get through this, Remus, somehow," she whispered. Remus merely nodded his head while the distant sound of sirens wailed as they came closer. He lifted his own hollow gaze to lock with Snape's blank gaze and sighed in relief at the potion master's nod. Snape left to answer the door at the knock, then leading the officers into the room where they split apart. One went over to Remus while the other three followed Snape to the Dursleys.

"Is this the victim, sir? Can I ask your relation to him?" the officer asked.

"His name is Harry, and I was his surrogate godfather," Remus muttered, looking up into the kind face of the woman in uniform.

"Surrogate?"

"His official godfather was killed a few months ago," he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but can you tell me where he was when you found him. How did you come to find out his condition?" she continued gently. She looked away from Remus and to the young woman next to him.

"We received a troubling letter from him and we came to check up on him. They are his aunt, uncle, and cousin but sadly they didn't get along well. We had been trying for custody of him for awhile now but were being stonewalled at every turn. We arrived to find him up in his room dying from severe injuries and blood loss. His room is the cell with locks on the outside upstairs," Tonks answered to see the officer nod her head to her.

"May I see the letter?"

"I'm afraid in our haste to get here we left it behind, ma'am," Tonks added.

"Understandable, if you would allow me I'd like to see the room,"

"Of course," Tonks nodded as she then lead the way up the stairs. She listened to the officer trying to hide her gags at the smell that was permeating the hallway now. Then at the gasp that came from the woman as they stopped into the doorway.

"My god, how did you not get custody if you showed the authorities this before?"

"We never knew it was this bad. Harry never talked about his time with his relatives we just knew that he didn't like coming here during the summers. He goes to the same boarding school the young girl downstairs goes to," Tonks answered as she used all her metamorphic powers to keep from bawling her eyes out all over again at the sight of bloody stains all over the room and the still wet pool just to the side of the bared window. She gasped slightly when the officer stepped inside and picked up the nearly shredded Defense Against the Dark Arts spell book. The officer slowly turned to face her with a sad look on her face.

"So that was Harry Potter down there, I wasn't sure when I first saw him. My great uncle has shown me a few pictures, he always spoke highly of him," Tonks gaped at the woman in front of her speechless.

"I'm Officer Clara Moody, Alistair is my great uncle, I'm a squib," Tonks shook her head to clear it.

"Auror Tonks, ma'am," Officer Moody gave her a small smile.

"He has spoken highly of you too, Auror Tonks, I am sorry. It seems like you were close to him,"

"He was a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders," Tonks added as she took a deep breath to clear her head once more.

"I've seen enough up here, let's go back down," Tonks nodded her head and lead the way down to the other room, where she came to a stop once more at the sight of her boss, former Headmaster, and mentor talking in the corner. She glanced over to Remus to see that he still held Harry's body in his arms while Hermione sat combing her fingers through the teen's hair and Arthur Weasley still standing in a corner, oblivious to the world around him as he stared absently at the floor.

"Hello, Uncle,"

The group looked up and Tonks watched Mad-Eye clank over to his niece and nod his head in approval.

"Good to see you, Clara, I'm glad you are the one here. Makes things a bit easier. Here is the scum, I'd be grateful if you arrest all three of them now. They are all guilty in some form or other, and since they are muggles we can't put them in Azkaban and that's a shame," Mad-Eye grumbled.

"I saw the room, shouldn't be a problem. Turner, go up and takes some pictures, I assume you've already gotten one of the deceased?" Clara Moody ordered crisply to glare when the other officer shook his head.

"Afraid not, Ma'am, family won't let me near and this here geezer's just as bad," Turner added with a waved thumb at Dumbledore.

"Fine, I'll take care of it; take the pictures upstairs. Hornsby, go around to the neighbors and get a description of these monsters, how they treated the boy, when the last time they saw him was, everything the rumor mill has. I want it all and I don't care how late it is, wake them all up. I have no sympathy for this neighborhood, the evidence clearly tells of long-term abuse and I want to know why it wasn't reported," Clara Moody snapped causing the two men to jump into action.

"Yes, Ma'am," Clara then turned her attention to Tonks who nodded her head and went with her over to Remus and Hermione.

"I am sorry, but I need to take a picture for the report. I will have the utmost respect for his body, but I need to do this," Clara quietly stated as she pulled out a small digital camera from her pocket. She gave a small smile to the man as his arms tightened around the body slightly until Tonks put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's procedure, Remus, I'm right here with you. Just lay him down on the floor and then you can pick him up again, I promise," she murmured softly into the werewolf's ear. Remus looked up and then over to Mad-Eye who nodded his head.

"My niece is the best," he returned, with that Remus nodded his head and slowly laid Harry down on the floor straightening him out so that Clara could get a quick picture.

"Thank you, sir, that's all I needed," Remus nodded again and picked him back up.

"May we take him now?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Aye, I've got a wizard counter-part on loan to clear up any mishaps in processing everything else. I'm truly sorry for this," Clara answered, giving her uncle a quick nod before turning away to collect her other officers.

"Take care of yourself, lass, and I'll see you later in the month," Clara nodded at her uncle's voice before leaving the room all together.

"Amelia, I would appreciate discretion at the moment, news will reach the papers soon enough on their own," Albus Dumbledore mentioned with a sadness that evaporated the twinkle from his eye even as his brain was running a mile a minute with all the consequences of this tragedy.

"I can't guarantee anything, you know this Dumbledore, but I will try. I'll stay behind until the other authorities return to arrest these…these people. I'm assuming that you are taking him to Hogwarts," Amelia asked peering through her monocle until she spotted the Headmaster's slow nod.

"Very well," the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated curtly then turned away to keep her wand trained on the Dursleys who were still huddled in the corner, cuffs holding the hand together in front of them.

"Come, Ms. Granger, I believe it time to return you to your parents. I am sure they are worried about you," Dumbledore said holding out a hand but was shocked at the violent motion of Hermione slapping it away.

"I will not be leaving him. You can bring my parents to Hogwarts but I will not be leaving Harry,"

"Ms. Granger…"

"No! You pompous idiotic wanker, this is your fault! You forced him to return here year after year, you knew his relatives hated him. You refused to free Sirius so that he could take Harry away from all this! It is all your fault Harry's dead!" Hermione screamed as she surged to her feet, her wand crackling with her magic as it hung at her side. She glared and suddenly punched her headmaster, breaking his nose.

"Stay out of my head!"

"Hermione…" Remus muttered as Tonks went to the girl's side, wrapping her arms around the teenager who was ignorant of the tears cascading down her flush face.

"What is this?" Amelia ordered as she came around to see Dumbledore holding his now broken nose, and the glare filled with anger and hurt that the young witch was aiming at the Supreme Mugwump.

"Well…what's this about freeing Sirius and him knowing about the abuse that Mr. Potter was put there, Dumbledore?" Amelia pressed as she looked from one to the other.

"Sirius Black was innocent of his supposed crimes, there was never a trial, and Pettigrew is still alive and a Death Eater unlike Sirius. He was Harry's godfather, and Pettigrew was the Potter's secretkeeper all those years ago. Harry told me about his first letter being addressed to the cupboard under the stairs and that he had begged Dumbledore to allow him to stay at the castle over summers or with the rest of the Order, but no. He forced him back here because of some asinine reason of blood wards. They didn't work, they never worked!" Hermione finally ended up screaming as she desperately tried to punch her headmaster again. Amelia glared at the ancient looking man.

"I will be looking into all of this, Dumbledore, you can be assured of that," she returned as she spun away to step back over to the Dursleys. Dumbledore started to raise his wand but stopped at the sudden sight of his friend's wand in his face.

"If you are planning to make that portkey, so be it, but you try something else, so help me, Albus. You are in enough hot water, don't push it," Moody advised as his magical eye remained on the wand as Dumbledore gave a soft sigh.

"I know I have made mistakes, Alistair, and Ms. Granger, I take responsibility for them in regards to Harry. I never dreamed that it was this bad with his family. I will make a portkey that you, Remus, and Nymphadora that will transport you to the Hospital Wing with Harry's body. Ms. Granger, please believe me when I say that I never foresaw this outcome. I truly believed that Harry would be the one to defeat Tom," The Headmaster waved his wand over a length of rope that he transfigured from an armchair cover nearby. He then draped it over Remus' shoulders to where the werewolf hooked a thumb around to hold it in place on Harry's body. Tonks gave both Moody and Amelia Bones a nod before touching it herself as they waited for Hermione come around to touch it. The teenager glanced from the Head of DMLE to Moody.

"Whatever questions you ask them, they will answer honestly, and then the fun will begin," she muttered just before touching the portkey and being whisked away. The sudden pop brought Mr. Weasley from his stupor.

"I'll get Hermione's parents, though I may need someone to assist. I don't think I have the full strength to bring both at once," he managed through a tight throat. Dumbledore nodded with a sigh then looked over to the shadows where his Potions professor was hiding.

"Would you join Arthur, Severus?" he asked only to receive a nod in answer. The two men disaperated to the home of the young witch.

"Well, Albus, what do you have planned now? That prophecy you are always going on about is a bunch of unicorn shit, like I've always told you. You've ruined more lives than I care to count, and I would suggest you leave Ms. Granger for the foreseeable future. She's got a nasty right hook," Moody stated as Dumbledore let out another sigh as he moved his broken nose back into the correct position, leaving it even more crooked than before.


End file.
